Curiosity Killed the Hare
by InMyStyle107
Summary: The wolves of Blackwood have slaughtered the hares of Redwood for centuries. What will happen when two of either village are to be wed! Prince!Goro x Lord!Hare WARNING: Yaoi, smut, and language.
1. Chapter 1

The trees of the crimson forest swayed and creaked in a bitter chilling wind. The hazy sun, shrouded with clouds shone though the leaves as the clouds drifted by high above them. It was a pleasantly cold day in the snowy red mountain forest. Hares ran about, taking care of their daily plans, delivering mail, baking treats, teaching their young. There was a representative of the Princess that watched over the village of Redwood. They called him the Lord of the Red Woods. He was a kind young boy, with wits and handsome features. He resided in an expanded cottage high on a cliff above the village. He sat in a large chair, staring out of an enormous window towards the village. "What odd weather." He muttered to himself, resting his cheek on the hand that wasn't twirling his mossy green hair, slick and flawless as the windows. A maid rushed out of the door, bringing in a tray with tea and crepes on it.

"I hope there is enough on here for you, my Lord." She chirped.

"Ah, you've done well, dear maid. Thank you."

She bowed before rushing out again.

The hare sighed before picking up his fork and dividing the crepe into pieces. He ate it slowly, taking in the flavors of the fruit that laced the sweet. there was something on his mind. His eyes moved to the woods outside of the window, and towards the mountains of deep green in the distance.

"I wonder if you're out there, wondering if I'm here..?" He finished his crepe in silence, occasionally chatting with a bird or a butterfly that flew into the window.

A few moments passed after he had rung the bell for the maid. He tapped a clean nail onto the table as he waited. She knocked twice before entering, and took his tray after receiving orders. After a quick chat, he made his way to his uncle's quarters where they engaged in a long and drawn out conversation.

"My boy, it is high time for you to wed." His uncle twitched his old hare ears and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, Uncle. I'm aware." The young lord replied.

"Is there any news on finding you a proper husband?" His uncle snuffled.

"... Not yet, I'm afraid." The boy replied swiftly.

"I see. Well, please keep me informed."

"Yes. Thank you, Uncle."

"Anytime, my boy." He smiled, his ears leaning to one side.

Their conversation was far from over, as they were to discuss their plans for the village that were sent by Princess Kaguya.

Night fell, and stars glimmered. The young lord turned his eyes to the window of his bedroom, as he could not sleep. Stepping onto the cold floor, he moved towards the curtains and threw them open. The light of a full, crimson moon poured into the darkness of his chamber. He graced his fingers towards the latch that would open the windows. He pulled it up, bracing himself for the cold night air that would shroud the room. His face stung as a light breeze of snow brushed his face and shirtless form. Leaning towards the window, he gazed at the scenery. The moon against the crimson trees and glimmering snow was breathtaking. The clouds that turned to fog at the base of the black woods past the mountain were stunning. It was calming to the young lord, until the sound of a wolf's howl rang through his ears. It was deep, smooth, and alluring. It piqued the hare's curiosity, until he realized that he was admiring the voice of a bloodstained killer. The wolves of Blackwood, for centuries, have eaten the hares of Redwood. They had since the last incident formed a truce, but the wolves were still not to be trusted. Candles were set aflame in the houses as worried parents ran to their crying children to comfort them at the sound of the wolf's howl. The town was frightened, yet no other sound came from the wolf that night. The young lord was more curious than frightened- though. He wondered for hours on about the wolf he had heard. It's voice was so... Sad. He wanted more. The more he thought of the wolf that he had heard that night, the more he wanted to hear him howl one more time. And every night after that, he had crawled out of bed to listen out of his window. He thought of himself as a fool, though that voice was just too captivating.

One morning about a week later, his maid had rushed into the sitting room to inform the young lord of some news.

"What is it, dear maid?"

"We've received a letter from a Prince, dear Earl!" She chimed.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Here is a new letter opener... For good luck."

The lord took the silver letter opener and sliced the paper open, after admiring the silver wax seal that splattered the front of the letter. He read carefully, examining the beautiful penmanship of the prince who had sent him the letter.

_"To the dear Lord of Redwood-_

_I have heard of your struggles, and you shall struggle no more._

_You have been searching for a husband to complete you, my father has heard. He has requested for us to be wed._

_Regardless, I hope to meet you in the nearing future._

_-x-_

_Prince Goro of "_

"I can't read the rest...!" The hare said, alarmed.

The rest had been smeared with water, probably from rain.

"Oh, dear me! I'll have to contact Miss Red to keep our letters out of the rain..." The maid said sadly.

"How do you feel about him?" She added.

"I'm curious." The hare stated simply, though he felt a bid saddened. Would he ever get to meet a wolf after he is wed? He would have no time or privacy... He sighed, tapping a pen to the table.

"I shall reply immediately." He told the maid, and after hearing this, she rushed out of the room to prepare the young lord's afternoon tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next week, the hare thought constantly of the prince. Though, when night came along, he couldn't resist the urge to open up the windows and listen for wolves. Mentally scolding himself, he pressed his bare feet to the hard wood and walked calmly towards the window. Moving the curtains, he scanned the mountains for a few moments before unlatching it. A cold winter breeze struck his shirtless frame as he opened it, though he minded not, as he was used to the sensation. He listened, his ears moving whenever a sound came across them. They twitched and rotated silently, as his eyes moved across the scene before him. The moon was bright, half full. In the silence of that night, a sound pierced through the shivering trees. A howl. A sad, lonely howl. His eyes widened and his ears perked up. His eyes darted in search of the figure that had produced the sound. A few candles were lit in the houses at the seemingly (to the lord) innocent howl, though his thoughts of pure intentions from the creature were cast away when he felt a strange presence. The night was silent, though his room was not. Frozen in fear, he gulped before turning around to face the enormously tall wolf that stood behind him.

"Evening." The wolf's smooth, baritone voice rang through his ears.

The hare was silent, part of him fearful, while another part was utterly fascinated with the man before him.

"Good evening..." The hare stuttered, hesitantly, his instinct kicking him in the gut.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear Earl." The wolf continued, his yellow eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"...Charmed... Who might I be speaking to...?" The hare gulped, his hands starting to tremble.

"The Prince of the Dead Black Woods." He smiled, bearing sharp fangs which glossed over in the light that shrouded the room.

"... What brings you to speaking with me, dear Prince?" The hare questioned, in his head all the while formulating a quick path to the location of the knife under his pillow.

"Well, dear Earl... If we are to be wed in the near future... We might as well get to know each other beforehand."

He chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him.

A deep blush crossed the younger lord's face, and his knees weakened below him.

"T-To be wed...?!" He stuttered, trying to cover his embarrassment and fear.

"... Did my letter not reach you...?" The wolf questioned, concern in his smooth voice.

"Pardon me...?! Your letter... Oh my... Are you Prince Goro, then...?!" His heart skipped beats. The prince... A wolf?! Had his wish really come true...? He crossed to the night table, throwing most of his fear over his shoulder. Lighting a candle, he pulled out the letter from his night table drawer.

"Yes I am. Ah, was there some sort of misspelling that I had not seen...?" The prince added, moving towards the hare.

"The letter had been damaged... I hadn't realized that you were from the Black Woods..." He said softly, stroking the rainwater that withered the paper.

"That is a problem for you, I'm sure. Considering our villages' past... But I assure you that I mean no ill will, my lord." The wolf grinned, getting a clear view of the younger's soft face.

The hare blushed at the sight of the man before him, his dangerously attractive features now clearly visible in the candle's light.

"My father wishes to join us together for peace alone..." His deep voice softened, sounding a bit seductive. The hare's blush deepened, and his breath shook.

"... It would be a favourable match..."

His trembling voice matched how he felt. His heart was pounding, and he felt his entire body pulse with lust. Suddenly, in his daze, a thick gust of wind blew through the room, fluttering the curtains and putting out the candle.

"... Ah!" The hare fumbled for a match, his hands groping for the box on his desk. The wolf was silent, being able to see perfectly in the dark. He held the box of matches in his hand, moving the other to the hare's soft cheek and slowly gracing his fingers across his skin. Before the hare could react, the prince's lips were over the earl's. The hare inhaled sharply, his fears fading away. After a moment, he melted into the kiss, the wolf's calm breathing mixing with the hare's.

"You smell... Irresistible..." The wolf's deep voice captivating the hare.

"I... I do...?" He breathed, his face burning and his stomach turning. The wolf moved his lips back onto the hare's after they spoke, passion sparking and flowing between the two of them. The younger felt himself collapsing under the wolf, his arms wrapping around the taller man. The wolf's tongue ran over the hare's lips, his mouth opening in response before their tongues slid against each other. Light moans escaped the hare'a lips as the wolf licked and nipped at his lips and tongue. Lust had overcame them both, as they never had contact with another of each other's kind before. It had been a distant hope to even hear about each other's kind... And now they were together, their wildest dreams coming true. Goro inhaled huskily as he lifted the hare off of the floor. He sat him on the soft bed next to them after moving the silk curtains that hung from the rails above. The hare sunk into the bed that was littered with pillows. The wolf climbed over him, brushing the hair from the earl's face with his hand.

"Beautiful..."

The hare sighed shakily.

"As are you..."

The wolf hovered over the hare, his strong arms trapping him below the wolf. If he was to be eaten by the prince, he would have no way to escape at this point. But the growing lust inside of him overcame his senses. All he was focusing on was the handsome wolf that was trailing his tongue across his slender neck. The hare gasped and moaned below the strong frame of the prince that was propped above him. With every move that the wolf made, the stronger the sensations between the hare's legs became. Salacious moans escaped the younger's lips as the wolf bit down onto his thin collarbone. He began nipping and sucking even more intensely at the smooth skin of the younger man below him. The hare could feel the masculine hands of the wolf running up and down his sides as his fingers traced and groped. They trailed up his curves and chest, and ran back down to his hips and caressed his thighs through the thin fabric of his nightclothes. The wolf let out shaky huffs of breath as the hare's legs shifted below him comfortably. His knee managed to brush up against the pulsing bulge in the wolf's tightening pants. The hare's heart skipped beats at the contact his leg made with the wolf's erection. The younger moved his thigh in between the wolf's legs, moving his little by little to match the wolf's grinding. Goro gasped, falling onto his elbows, his face centimetres from the hare's.

"You're tormenting me, Earl..." He chuckled, lust dripping from his voice.

"Please, call me March-" He suddenly gasped as the wolf licked and bit at his sensitive ears.

"Call me Goro..." The wolf chuckled as he dragged his tongue across the soft fur of the hare's ear. The younger let out a shaky sigh, his fingers clutching the duvets underneath the two of them. Goro continued to grind into the hare, each painfully slow movement eliciting a whine from the boy below him.

"...Goro..." The hare muttered through his moans.

The wolf placed a gentle kiss to the hare's lips.

"Let me make you mine..." He growled, his eyes flickering a toxic yellow.

Before the hare could speak, the wolf had removed his shirt swiftly, tossing it aside. He pressed their bodies together, the younger digging his nails into the prince's bare back as he trailed kisses up his jawline. The younger could feel the wolf's breath on his neck and behind his ear. He moaned again, losing himself to the sensations. The prince chuckled at his reaction, craving more of him. He lowered himself again, trailing fangs and tongue to his collar bone and down to his chest. He hovered over a soft pink bud and took it into his mouth, savouring every bit of it with his tongue. Smirking at the response he got from the boy below him, he continued moving downwards, leaving a trail of dark marks down his chest and stomach. He got to his hips, and bit harshly against a fragile hip bone, leaving a mark and eliciting a loud series of moans from the hare.

"Goro... ... Please..." He breathed, his voice flooded in lust.

The wolf smirked, swiftly removing the only thing separating his mouth from the growing bulge in his nightclothes. The wolf did not lose eye contact with the hare below him as he sucked and licked at the boy's throbbing length. March lost himself in the sensations he was feeling, his mind swirling in ecstasy. But it was only getting better from there. The hare bucked his hips as Goro began sucking more intensely and dragging his tongue across every inch of the boy's length. He moaned, getting close to what he knew was going to happen. Although before he could think another thought, the wolf had distanced himself from the boy, removing the suffocating pants which he had been yearning to remove. The boy sighed out a moan of impatience. Goro chuckled and hovered over the boy once more, now in only his underclothes. The hare flushed at the sight of the bulge in the wolf's boxers, certain that he wanted every bit of it inside of him. The wolf licked his hand, a string of saliva still connected to his fingers after pulling it away from his mouth. Before the hare could speak, Goro had slid the two fingers into the younger's opening. He shuddered and whined at the stimulation, immidiately yearning for more. After a few thrusts of his hand, the wolf sped up the pace at which he was moving, admiring the precum dripping from the boy's length.

"You're beautiful..." Goro breathed as he lowered himself down to kiss the younger's cheek, his free arm under the boy's neck.

"Goro..." He moaned salaciously, "Take me...!"

At these words, the wolf smirked deviously. Without another word, he was on top of the hare, the remaining item of clothing discarded onto the hard wood floor. Holding onto the boy's hips, he positioned himself by the younger's opening, his own breathing becoming ragged. He slid into the boy with ease, and started moving his hips in time with the hare's. Goro could feel himself falling under the hare's spell immidiately, moaning loudly, his baritone voice colliding into the corners of the room. The wolf picked up speed, thrusting deeply into the hare, their moans and gasps mixing together in unison. Nearly losing control, the wolf thrust harder and faster into the petite hare that was nearly screaming in ecstasy below him. A few moments passed as the two of them fucked ever so violently. March felt his entire body tense, as something completely indescribable flowed through his entire being. Cum splattered the sheets from the both of them. Their breathing ragged with an occasional sigh of pleasure filled the room. Goro lowered himself down and held March in his arms. Fitting perfectly into his chest and shoulders, the hare fell into a deep, peaceful slumber after kissing the wolf once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had arrived in Redwood. The people of the small village started their busy day, rushing to school in a familiar one room school house and baking treats to take to their loved ones. The young lord awoke, his eyes fluttering open as his deep green eyelashes were shadowed onto his skin from the rising sun. He inhaled, rolling over in silk sheets, the fabric feeling unfamiliar on his bare petite frame. His eyes shot open. Memories of the night before flooded into his head.

"... Goro...?" He looked around the room, the wolf obviously not present. But not all was the same as it was last night. Black sheets made of silk draped from the elegant bed in which he slept. The hare sat up, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. He stepped onto the floor, wrapping himself loosely in the blanket to cover himself. He looked about the room, eager to see the wolf again. Though he was not anywhere to be seen. He slumped down onto the bed, his eyes fluttering shut again. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. His eyes then caught something foreign on his night stand. He reached out, stroking it's petals gently. A pure black rose rested on the dark wood of the night table. He smiled, kissing it gently. He removed a vase from a wardrobe, and placed the single rose inside.

Just as he started to daydream, his thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on his bedroom door.

"My lord? It's me... The door's locked, would you please let me in?"

"Miss Red, I apologise!" The hare rushed towards the door, unlocking it quickly.

"May I ask why it was locked, your grace?"

"... ... I was changing my clothes in the night, as they were annoying me. I must have forgotten to unlock it."

"... I see." Her eyes examined the blanket that draped over the young lord.

"And where did you get such a dark blanket?" She questioned, eyeing the unfamiliar color.

"It was a gift from my father... I have not had the time to use it as of yet..."

"... Ah. Well... Now that you're awake, I'll go prepare your tea, then."

"Alright, Miss Red."

She shut the door behind her, her red shoes padding against the carpet as she made her way down the hallway. The hare stepped across his room and took out a corsetted white dress shirt and black pants to wear for the day. He changed swifty, combing his soft yet slick green hair and filing at his fingernails. The maid retured to escort the lord to the garden in which he was to have his breakfast. After recieving a few more curious questions from the maid, the hare asked to visit his uncle so he could start his work for the day. After recieving his schedule, the maid and the young lord went to town to help some needy villagers. The day went by quickly, but slowed down as soon as the snow started to fall. The hare threw on a heavy scarf, his breath visible as he paced through the garden with his maid.

"Have you replied to the prince yet, my lord?"

"No, but I've written a draft to be sent." He stopped by a rose, blooming red, covered in frost.

"Why are they blooming now...?" He questioned, feeling sorry for the delicate flower that was not supposed to bloom until early spring.

"It must've been warm for it, sir."

"... Hm. How odd."

"... Yes."

They continued towards the manor, eager to return to the warmth inside. After dinner was prepared for the three of them, March returned to his bedroom, yearning to wait for the wolf to visit him. He waited by the window, watching the snow fall gently. Though he decided to change into nightclothes before opening the window. He unbuttoned his shirt, folding it and placing it gently into his wardrobe, along with the black pants he was wearing. He put on a white silk shirt that fell to his soft thighs, wearing shorts underneath. He combed through his hair, the sleek green strands falling onto his shoulders delicately. After checking his face in the mirror, he threw the curtains aside and unlatched the window from it's frame. Before he could move to get a better look outside, he felt the freezing arms of the man wrap around him.

"... Goro..." He breathed, shivers coursing through him.

The wolf smiled, resting his face snugly into the hare's neck.

"I missed you..." He whispered, kissing him gently.

"... As did I." The hare whispered in return, caressing the wolf's hair with his hand, reaching behind him.

"Mm... That's wonderful to hear..."

"What do you mean by that..?" He questioned, his scarlet eyes looking towards the silver hair that fell onto his shoulder from the man behind him.

"I was afraid that I had scared you off..." He chuckled, sighing relievedly, hugging the hare in a tighter embrace.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, watching the snow fall.

"I wish the moon would still be out when it snows like this..." The wolf sighed, moving to sit next to the hare.

"It would be a bit nicer that way..." He replied, his eyes still gazing far off into the distance.

They sat in silence as the trees of Boreas to the north began to light up.

"Have you ever travelled out of Florin?" The wolf asked quietly.

"Only to Lenore a few times here and then... But one day I'd love to visit everywhere else..."

"Ah... I've gone to Boreas. It's ... Far more breathtaking than you're thinking it will be. It's amazing..." He trailed off, his citrine eyes moving towards the swirling colors of the trees that covered a mountain to the north.

"One day... We'll go together." The wolf stated, moving his gaze towards the younger sitting next to him.

"That would be... Perfect..." He looked back at him, smiling lightly.

The wolf leaned in slowly, closing his eyes as their lips met. In silence, the hare scooted onto the prince's lap, wrapping his arms around his masculine frame. He wore a thick coat, yet it suited him well. It was still coated in a layer of snow which hadn't melted since the window had been left open.

"Goro..."

"Yes?"

"Are you uncomfortable in your heavy coat?"

The wolf smirked, and unbuttoned his coat swiftly, draping it over a chair. Underneath his coat he wore a simple white dress shirt, undone at the top to show his collarbone. The hare gulped, instantly attracted to the skin. He leaned in, and kissed the wolf gently, trailing from his soft lips to his neck then to his collarbone, enjoying every bit of it. The wolf sighed, feeling blissful in the warmth of the hare. As he reached for a white button to undo, the moon made it's way out of the clouds, casting shadows and light into the room.

"Ah, my wish came true..." The wolf chuckled, turning his eyes to the blue tinted moon which hung in the sky by a thread of stars.

"It did..." March smiled, resting his head on Goro's shoulder after placing a kiss on his neck.

"What could I do to make yours come true?" The wolf asked, a sharp toothed grin on his face.

"I think you know the answer to that..." The hare replied, running his hand lovingly across his cheek.

The two shared warmth in each others arms for a few silent moments before Goro closed the window and curtains. He held the younger in his arms, walking towards the bed and placing him gently on the disgracefully soft bed in which he had slept in all his life.

They kissed, unaware of the maid that had been listening in through the door the entire time.


End file.
